


[Podfic] Burn

by RsCreighton



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Dubious Consent, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1735268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is burning, and Arthur is the only cool thing in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Burn

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Burn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/891918) by [lady_ragnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ragnell/pseuds/lady_ragnell). 



> Annnnd the last one for my podversary, sooo yeah ENJOY! 
> 
> Thanks again to Lady_Ragnell for her blanket permission and awesome Merlin fics ;)

Burn

By: Lady_Ragnell

06:34

[Download MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/p5564p653sra2nd/Burn.mp3)

[Listen](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/p5564p653sra2nd/Burn.mp3)


End file.
